User blog:WHYNAUT/Irre Darstellerisch
|-|The Knight= |-|The Actor= |-|The Hero= |-|The Anti-Hero= |-|The Villain= |-|The Anti-Villain= |-|The Knight without armor= |-|Kardas= Summary Appearance and Personality Personal Statistics Name: Irre Darstellerisch Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Androgynous, female as Irre Hiro Age: Unknown Classification: Makuta Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Varies Height: Varies Eye Color: Varies Hair Color: varies Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C,' Higher '''with telekinetic energy absorption | '''8-C', up to 8-A '''with Sun Shine and/or Stardust Vortex | '''High 7-A, up to 6-B with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex, Higher with Machaíri, 6-B '''for Kardas '''Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power Set= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Flight (Can fly by growing wings), Dimensional Storage (Can store equipment in a hammerspace), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people and read their minds across the planet), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb others and can drain different forms of energy including the energy of other people. It can also absorb kinetic energy making it hard to damage. The ability to absorb kinetic energy also spreads to any mount it may be using), Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Corruption (Type 2; can drain the inner light of others with Shadow Leeches and can corrupt Kanohi masks), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of its own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, Time Stop (Can freeze an opponent in a stasis field that traps them in space and time), Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing (Low-Mid), Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Manipulation (Can form complex illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In its true form, Irre is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and can recover from being devolved into a body that doesn’t have room for its new internal organs), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Intangibility (The sword Dead End Rainbow can freely change its blade between spiritual form and material form), Death Manipulation (Can kill its opponents in 7 hits by damaging their spiritual bodies with Dead End Rainbow), Magic, Holy Manipulation, Precognition (Can look a few seconds into the future and can accurately predict movements), Power Absorption (Can gain the abilities of others), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm its opponents even if they exist in spiritual form and can harm elemental spirits), Summoning, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with Disintegration, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Petrification and Corrosion Inducement with Eyes of the Heavenly Snake Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them), heat, cold, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would kill a normal human, but Irre doesn't suffer from this), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but Irre doesn't suffer from this), Statistics Amplification and Resistance to Elemental Manipulation with Invulnerability, any mount it uses will gain Reactive Evolution |-|Second Power Set= All previous abilities to a higher degree plus Aura, Healing (Low-High), Blessed, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Regeneration Negation (High), Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can emit intense light with the same properties as sunlight), Statistics Amplification most notably with Sun Shine and Stardust Vortex, Empowerment, Summoning (Can summon Rhitta from extremely far distances), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Irre's memories are stored in its astral body. In other words it can think with its soul and is thus immune to mind control and mind reading effects), Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Power Nullification, Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation |-|Third Power Set= All previous abilities to a higher degree plus Stealth Mastery (Can't be sensed, even by those who have exceptional senses), Can harm those outside of logic, Space-Time Manipulation (Includes Attack Negation through Dimensional Gap and Durability Negation through Dimensional Slash and World Break), NPC Creation, Mana Absorption and Energy Beams, Magic can't be used when it is absorbing mana, Vibration Manipulation, Duplication, Creation, Metal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Resistance to Life, Blood and Power Absorption, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly), Statistics Reduction, Biological Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Attack Reflection, Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Illusions, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Includes Acid), Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Decomposition, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), and Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), With Creations/Inventions Irre has access to Danmaku, Elemental Manipulation and Absorption, Energy Projection, Chain Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Telekinesis, X-Ray vision, Translation, Size Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Astral Projection, Necromancy, Limited Power Mimicry, Text Manipulation, Light Absorption, Sense Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Hacking, Fusionism, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Power Nullification, Social Influencing, and Resistance to Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Street Level+, ignores durability with a multitude of abilities | Building Level+, up to Multi-City Block Level '''with Sun Shine and/or Stardust Vortex | '''Large Mountain level+, up to Country Level with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex, Higher with Machaíri, Country Level for Kardas Speed: Supersonic '''| '''Massively Hypersonic+, Higher 'with various stat amps 'Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Street Level | '' ''Building Level+, up to Multi-City Block Level 'with Sun Shine and/or Stardust Vortex 'Durability: Street Level '''| '''Building Level+, up to Multi-City Block Level with Sun Shine and/or Stardust Vortex Stamina: Extremely High. Can fight for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters to hundreds of kilometers with abilities and planetary with teleportation and telepathy. Standard Equipment: ' 'Intelligence: Genius. Weaknesses: Irre is vulnerable to light. It can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In its Antidermis form, it can only access its mental Kraata and Makuta powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain its essence so it doesn’t dissipate. | Irre is no longer vulnerable to light and can temporarily use its spiritual body when its container gets destroyed. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts